Première
by Carlita-Zomb
Summary: Univers alternatif! Il l'avait toujours eue, cette curiosité malsaine... Loki en apprenti meurtrier, Tony en patron, une attirance entre les deux... Rating T pour le moment mais par la suite pourrait devenir M. (Résumé un peu pourri mais que voulez-vous?)
1. Chapter 1

Bon j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire...  
Loki en meurtrier... Enjoy!

Rating: T (pourra par la suite devenir M)

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fic (à part un) ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage!). Seule l'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau!** :)**

* * *

** Première**

_Il l'avait toujours eue._

_Cette curiosité malsaine qui le forçait de continuer à regarder, ne pas tourner la tête, ne pas cligner des yeux de peur de rater quelque chose..._

* * *

D'une certaine façon, les petites virées nocturnes durant lesquelles il s'adonnait au voyeurisme étaient devenues les moments de sa vie les plus trépidants, offrants toujours des surprises, des petites perles...

C'était pour lui comme aller au cinéma, mais en présence des acteurs...

Tous les soirs il sillonnait les rues de New York, tous les quartiers y passaient: le Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, mais son préféré, celui qu'il faisait toujours en dernier, restait et resterait Manhattan.

Parce que derrière les vitres du quinzième étage de tel ou tel gratte-ciel, il y avait à chaque fois quelque chose d'intéressant à observer: coucheries, disputes ou même bagarres, il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Une de ces nuits d'insomnie qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, c'était le soir où pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait assisté à un meurtre.

A aucun moment l'envie de détourner le regard, de s'en aller, d'aller jouer les héros ou tout simplement d'appeler la police ne lui était venue, non. Il avait satisfait sa curiosité jusqu'au bout, se délectant d'un coup porté à la tête ou au ventre, d'une giclée de sang se collant sur la fenêtre. Dans son extase il lui semblait même entendre les cris et les gémissements de la victime, se mettant presque à la place du meurtrier.

C'est ainsi qu'après ce joyeux spectacle la véritable personnalité de Loki, longtemps enfouie, ressurgit: celle d'un tueur - peut-être un tantinet maniaque – et les festivités n'allaient pas tarder à commencer...

* * *

**_26 Mars 2010_**

Loki fait face à son patron.

Sa confiance en soi clairement affichée sur son visage.

Costume à 2000$ sur le dos, chaussures à 500$ aux pieds, (l'impérial) Tony Stark (brillant homme d'affaires, à la tête de quelques 35 milliards de dollars) le scrute de haut en bas, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage et une petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Loki, il l'apprécie son patron (peut-être l'une des rares personnes à attirer sa sympathie d'ailleurs), son arrogance, son humour, son charisme, tout ça, il adore – avouons aussi que l'arrière-train de ce dernier n'y est pas pour rien non plus.

D'ailleurs Loki ne s'en cache pas, le gratifiant parfois de regards lourds de sens ou de petites remarques bien senties. Il sait de toute façon que Stark, saute sur tout ce qui bouge, hommes ou femmes...

« - Tu me rendras ça pour la semaine prochaine et c'est toi qui accueillera les espagnols le 3 Mai, surtout pas de fausse note, tout repose sur tes épaules – un contrat à 20 millions de dollars – ne me déçoit pas, ou tu seras puni... »

Ces derniers mots prononcés avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus et accompagnées d'un petit regard vicieux.

Loki sourit, approuve puis sort de l'immense bureau, ayant parfaitement compris entre les lignes...

A vrai dire aucun des employés travaillant à la Tour Stark ne pouvait ignorer les méthodes, pour le moins particulières de leur patron quand il s'agissait de les réprimander, mais aux vus de leur salaires et des « qualités » de ce cher Tony Stark, aucun ne rechignait.

Loki était un des rares à ne pas avoir déjà passé une ou deux heures (voire plus) couché sur un bureau, ou contre un mur, ou sur le sol, ou même sur un balcon à hurler littéralement d'extase en compagnie du big boss... Tony aimait les gens dynamiques d'après les rumeurs.

Une fois rentré chez lui, notre Loki se met tout de suite au travail, afin d'avoir la tête parfaitement claire pour ce qu'il doit faire ensuite...

* * *

**_27 Mars 2010 – 1h du matin_**

Loki est dans sa voiture, comme à son habitude, il scrute une femme derrière la fenêtre de son appartement, pourtant cette fois est différente des autres, car cette femme ne fait rien, elle est seule et surtout: il va aller la voir...

Rien de plus simple, quatrième étage, troisième porte d'après la disposition des fenêtres, il sonne, il entre, il expérimente, il repart. Aussi simple que ça.

Il se décide finalement à sortir de sa voiture, claque la portière, ne la verrouille pas.

Il entre dans le hall du bâtiment, commence à monter les marches, machinalement, aucune expression sur son visage, ses yeux sont vides...

Sous la troisième porte du quatrième, il aperçoit de la lumière, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il sonne, elle lui ouvre, il lui explique qu'il aurait besoin de son téléphone car le sien est déchargé et qu'il a besoin d'appeler un taxi, elle le regarde suspicieusement mais un petit sourire enjôleur suffit à la décider, elle le laisse entrer puis ferme la porte derrière lui.

Ensuite tout s'enchaîne très vite, il la plaque contre le mur, entoure sa gorge d'une main, puis serre, pas suffisamment pour la tuer mais assez pour la faire suffoquer.

Une autre main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il la contemple ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux brillent car ils sont remplis de larmes, elle respire bruyamment, elle a peur mais pourtant ne fait aucun mouvement pour se détacher de son agresseur...

Il bouge enfin, l'embrasse sur le front, sort un pistolet - équipé d'un silencieux - qu'il garde d'habitude pour se défendre en cas de besoin, lui tire sur la tempe, elle tombe doucement au sol, comme pour ne pas se faire mal. Il contemple encore une fois cette femme, cette victime, sa tête s'auréolant de sang, épais et sombre.

Son regard vagabonde ensuite vers le reste de l'appartement de la jeune femme, il avance prudemment vers le salon, la télé est branchée sur un programme de télé-réalité quelconque, un cendrier rempli de cigarettes mal éteintes orne la table-basse, elles répandent une odeur désagréable dans toute la pièce. Il aperçoit sur le canapé un bracelet, apparemment en argent, il le prend puis l'observe, se dit que le prendre pourrait être utile, qu'il pourrait le garder comme on garde un trophée…

Il se décide finalement à sortir regagne sa voiture puis commence doucement à rentrer chez lui.

Cependant une chose lui a échappée ce soir, un homme – lui aussi très curieux – vient d'assister à la scène et il est loin d'être aussi discret que Loki...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, la toute première fic que je publie sur ce site!Elle doit normalement avoir une suite, tout dépendra des reviews! (Un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait!^^) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, très très tardivement le deuxième chapitre a été écrit!

Désolée pour l'attente, je ne crois pas que j'aurais un rythme d'écriture particulier, tout dépendra de mon inspiration et des reviews! :)

Pairing: T pourra devenir M

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Première**

**27 Mars 2010 - 10h15**

Loki est derrière son bureau, il s'entraîne à devenir le nouveau Michael Jordan du lancer de boulettes de papier, malheureusement pour lui il a encore du travail puisque sur 20 boulettes lancées, 20 sont parterre et pas dans la corbeille, joli score!

Lassé de ces échecs à répétition il prend le bracelet qu'il a volé hier... Ou plus exactement la gourmette, la jeune femme s'appelait Trinity. Il se met ainsi à l'essayer, le contemple, le sent même – encore cette putain d'odeur de clope – il le repose finalement sur l'angle de son ordinateur et se cherche une autre occupation...

Loki à cet instant absorbé par la contemplation de son écran de veille est surprit par l'arrivée pour le moins fracassante et inattendue de son collègue, un nouveau venu, Thor pour ce qu'il se souvient. Il se félicite d'ailleurs de se rappeler de son nom, chose rare chez lui, sûrement dû au fait qu'il ait aussi un nom porté par un Dieu de la mythologie nordique, ça aide...

Thor... 1m90 de muscles, de blondeur, et de gentillesse – accessoirement le dernier jouet en date de Monsieur Stark en personne – payé 9500$ par mois alors que la plupart des gens présents à la Tour ne savent même pas quel est son job et s'il est capable de lasser ses chaussures...

Et Loki lui, ne l'apprécie pas vraiment on peut le dire, pas une question d'argent, c'est autre chose mais il ne sait pas quoi...

« Ami Loki, café latté pour toi, accompagné d'une petite lettre... »

Le petit Loki, il ne dit ni merci et ne le regarde même pas, hautain et malpoli que voulez-vous?

« Trinity... C'est ta copine? Prénom pas commun mais c'est joli. Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que t'étais le genre de mec qui vit seul, sans ami, qui recherche la solitude ou alors un psychopathe mais en fait tu caches bien ton jeu hein, je suis sûr que t'es le genre à lui offrir des fleurs toutes les semaines!

- Thor, tu vas reposer ça bien gentiment, arrêter de penser que j'ai envie de t'entendre parler et retourner faire ce que tu as à faire, pour l'instant je reste poli...

- Eh, ne t'énerves pas, je voulais juste discuter un peu ! Bon, vu que t'es de mauvaise humeur apparemment je retourne voir Antho… »

Loki, enfin libre, pourquoi pense-t-il qu'ils peuvent faire ami-ami et puis c'est quoi cette façon d'appeler Stark « Antho » ? Cet imbécile lui aura au moins servi à une chose, avoir son courrier sur son bureau plutôt que de devoir le chercher lui-même…

La lettre n'a pas d'expéditeur, il commence à l'ouvrir, sort la feuille de l'enveloppe la déplie et avant de la lire, boit une gorgée de café… Seulement voilà, il manque de s'étouffer, la lettre lui dit simplement et avec toute l'ironie possible qu'on l'a vu la nuit dernière et qu'un rendez-vous s'impose sous risque que le gentil interlocuteur n'aille en parler à qui veut l'entendre…

Quelle chance ! Premier meurtre expérimental et voilà qu'on commence déjà à le faire chanter ! Loki en est sûr, il est tout simplement maudit…

En fait ce qui le met le plus en rage c'est qu'il n'a vu personne aux alentours de l'immeuble, comment lui, a-t-il pu ne pas voir qu'il était suivi ? Il prenait toujours les plus grandes précautions du monde à ne pas être vu !

Il sort de ses réflexions en voyant la fine feuille de papier tâchée de sang, le sien, la tasse a éclatée dans sa main…

* * *

**27 Mars 2010 – 19h05**

Le métro, réservoir inépuisable de personnes en tout genre, du cadre pressé au clochard blasé, autant de personnes potentiellement traquées et à présent de proies…

Seulement Loki ce soir n'a vraiment mais vraiment pas la tête à ça, car pour le coup et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sait que c'est lui la bête traquée, il est en clairement en danger et il n'aime pas ça…

Il tripote son pansement, s'interroge, il sent des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos… La lettre stipulait un rendez-vous dans un café aux abords de la ville pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Loki réfléchit et il en est sûr, qui que soit cette personne, il la tuera, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Au même moment un homme, celui qui est l'auteur de la lettre, jubile, purement et simplement, il sait qu'il tient sa proie, le piège s'est refermé et enfin il va pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désire depuis si longtemps à présent…

D'un autre côté, il se fait un peu peur lui-même ce n'est pas son genre d'agir de la sorte, pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de faire tout pour satisfaire ses caprices mais pas de cette façon…

Après tout, il y a une première fois pour tout n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**28 Mars 2010 – 18h15**

Endroit crasseux, clients et serveurs du même acabit, Loki est bien au café du rendez-vous tant redouté, « Chez Sam » a-t-il cru lire sur la devanture, seulement « cru » car deux lettres manquaient.

Loki est là depuis au moins trois heures, de peur de manquer son maître-chanteur, il tente de regarder par la fenêtre mais fait face à au moins 2 bons millimètres de crasse collés à la vitre, il tourne la tête vers sa tasse, impossible de voir autant de marc de café dans un si petit récipient, au moins ça ne dénote pas du reste !

C'est au moment où Loki était sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, eh oui stress plus insomnie la nuit précédente, pas facile pour lui !

Que Tony Stark décide de faire son apparition, jogging simple, c'est le week-end, relax !

A ce moment, Loki comprend.

Il a la mâchoire décollée tant sa bouche est ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, une expression dans le regard digne de celle d'un poisson rouge, mais il comprend, il ne s'est pas déconnecté, loin de là.

Stark s'assoit face à lui sur une des banquettes collantes – vraiment un bon choix ce survêt ! – après avoir commandé à la serveuse un whisky.

Il affiche en ce moment même le plus grand sourire de toute sa vie, ses yeux brillent à la fois de joie, d'excitation et de jubilation face à l'air décontenancé de Loki, son employé favori, son protégé, son fantasme ultime, _son_ Loki, à la fois séduisant, effrayant et fascinant…

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre qui me semble beaucoup plus léger que le premier niveau ambiance, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Les dialogues me semblent un peu léger aussi (des conseils?), bref donnez vos avis! ;)

Reviews please? :3


End file.
